


im not done this yet and idk if i ever will be but ur free to check it out lol

by bitribbles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, Tenderness, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitribbles/pseuds/bitribbles
Summary: Kirk proposes to Spock, because, well, it just makes sense. Lots of fluff ensues and it brings the house down.Probably will include a conversation beforehand, planning, the actual proposal, and a small bit of wedding planning. I'm not going to write the actual wedding so that you can come up with your own perfect scenario.written because I'm a sucker for soft tenderness :)
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	im not done this yet and idk if i ever will be but ur free to check it out lol

**Author's Note:**

> this is. not done yet. read at ur own risk
> 
> hey, this is my first fic! although i did edit it, it's unbeta-ed, so please feel free to point out any typos! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @bitribbles and say hi! i'm always looking for new friends :)

It had been an unremarkable day on the Enterprise so far.

Or rather, as close to uneventful as you could get on the Enterprise. There was always something going on; maybe a new plant species was being studied, or uncharted territory being explored. 

It wasn't going to remain that way, however, as James T. Kirk planned to do something _very_ remarkable indeed.

* * *

_a few weeks ago_

Dates on the observatory deck are _always_ highly coveted. They're secluded, romantic, and simply breathtaking.

Jim and Spock were on a loveseat, watching the stars go by. Soft music played from a speaker somewhere, and Jim had lit a few old-fashioned candles to set the mood. They'd had an especially stressful mission the day before and needed some time to spend alone together. At the moment, Kirk was holding Spock's hand and pointing out planets.

"You see that blue-ish dot?" he asked, pointing at a planet above Spock's head. "That's Alnilam, isn't it?"

"I believe so, Captain. It lies in the Earth constellation Orion, and forms part of the 'belt', along with Alnitak and Mintaka."

Kirk closed his eyes and rested his head on Spock's shoulder, listening to him talk. Spock's voice was soothing, almost like a lullaby. It made him think of being rocked to sleep, and being a kid, and his parents.

"Say, Spock," murmured Jim, "isn't it kind of odd that your parents ended up together?"

"What do you mean, Jim?" Spock tilted his head.

Kirk shrugged. "I mean, your mom's emotional, like most humans. And then your dad's, you know, a descendant of Surak. Full of," and he gestured with his hands, "Vulcan stoicism. Logic. How'd they ever get along?"

Spock shifted closer to him. "My parents learned to accept their differences. They were, and still very much are in love, which drew them together. They needed to work to tolerate each other's idiosyncrasies in order to _stay_ together."

"Ah, but that's the thing." Kirk smiled and raised a finger. "Isn't love illogical?"

Spock looked at Jim, eyebrow raised. "Love is not illogical."

"Really?" Jim said, chuckling a little. "Why not?"

"Love is an emotion, but like any other, it advocates for actions. Love suggests that one stays at someone's side. It suggests that one takes care of others. And finally, love conveys trust. Understanding. Knowledge. On the other hand, logic makes it obvious that one should stay close to those that they trust. And trusting someone who knows your very soul is logical. Sometimes, what logic dictates and what emotion wants is the same thing. That is true in my parents' case and ours. Therefore, how could it be illogical?" Spock laid his hand on top of Jim's.

"I . . ." Jim had stopped breathing. He stared at him, open-mouthed. _I love you so much_ , he thought, and he laughed quietly. He laced their fingers, and then, the words tumbled out of him before he could stop them.

"Marry me," he blurted out, and squeezed Spock's hand. Spock's head tilted a little, and Jim pulled him closer. "I need you by my side, Spock, no matter what happens. God, I'd follow you to the edge of this universe and beyond. And . . . I love you. So much it hurts, sometimes." He pressed his lips to Spock's hand tenderly. "So, if you want to, I'd be happy to live out my days next to you."

Spock's other hand gently cradled his head. "Of course I would, ashayam. It is the most logical thing to do."

Jim laughed softly. "Makes sense. You're always being _logical_."

"I certainly endeavor to do so, Jim."

"I know." Kirk kissed Spock's cheek. "Think we could buy a little starship when this is all over?" he asked, gesturing around them. "We could sail around, be ambassadors." He smiled, picturing him and Spock at some convention. "Actually, let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Spock glanced at Jim fondly. "We have the rest of our lives to plan, ashayam." 

Kirk drew in a breath. " _The rest of our lives_ ," he repeated softly. "That sounds . . . really nice."

"Indeed it does."

"Hmm," said Jim, resting his head on Spock's shoulder and curling up. "I haven't gotten a ring for you yet."

"You can acquire one later, Jim. We have time." Spock put an arm around Jim, pulling him 

"I know, Spock. Once I get one, though, would it be okay if I do a proposal somewhere in public, make it official?"

Spock kissed Jim's cheek. "As you wish, k'diwa."

As Jim closed his eyes, he thought of one word: _home_.

* * *

_the next day_

Jim walked into the medbay, silently pleading that it was empty. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only Bones. 

"I have to tell you something, Bones,” he started apprehensively.

Bones rubbed his eyes. “What did you do this time?”

”No, it’s not what you think! I didn’t do anything,” said Jim.

Bones let out a breath. “Oh, thank God. Well, what did you want to say?”

Jim hesitated. Bones had been supportive when he first told him who he was dating (he'd given _both_ him and Spock a long shovel talk), but Jim was afraid he wouldn't take the news well, or make fun of Spock.

“I'm . . . planning to propose to Spock," Jim muttered, and he braced himself for disbelief.

Instead, Bones smiled. "Why, I'm happy for you two, Jim! And I'm not surprised either. Let's have a drink, to celebrate."  
  
Jim chuckled in relief. "Oh, alright, Bones. Just one, then."

Bones disappeared into a nearby room. He returned holding a dark bottle and two small glasses, set them down on a table, and waved Jim over. They both had a seat and sat contentedly as Bones poured them both a drink. 

"Well, can I tell people? Or is this a secret you're sharing?"

"You can tell a few people, as long as they're trustworthy. Not Mr. Chekov, though. I've heard he runs the rumor mill around here." Jim laughed.

"So I've heard. Does Spock know? Or are you going to spring it on him?"

"He knows." Jim smiled fondly. "We talked a little and we decided that I was going to surprise him."

"That's good to hear, Jim. The possibility of marriage shouldn't come as a surprise, but the proposal can. Have you decided what you're going to say?"

Jim cocked his head. "Not yet. I though you could help me, seeing as you've done this before." 

"Of course I will, Jim! I can't write it for you, but I can help you not be a rambling mess when it comes time." Bones downed another shot. "When are you doing it, anyways?”

“Well, there’s a two-week shore leave coming up in about a month and a half." Jim furrowed his brows. "Should I do it then?”

”If you wanted to make it a nice night before proposing, then yes, but if you _really_ wanted to surprise him, then I’d say pick another time.”

Jim paused, thinking. “You’re right. He’s expecting me to do it then, isn't he?”

* * *

_a few days later_

Jim sat down next to Uhura in the rec room with his food. He smiled at her. "Mind if I sit here, Lieutenant?"

She returned his grin. "Not at all, Captain. Doctor McCoy and I here were just playing cards." She leaned in slightly, her smile still on her face. "I heard you're planning to propose to Mister Spock. Is it true?"

Jim chuckled. "Bones told you?" he said, glancing at him.

"Actually, it was Spock that told me, but Mr. Scott also mentioned it this morning." said Uhura. "Don't worry, I only told Christine."

"Oh." Jim shrugged, but then glared at Bones. "How many people did you _te_ _ll_?"

Bones finished shuffling the cards and set them down. "Don't look at me, I only told Yeoman Rand and Scotty. And Sulu, but I made him _swear_ not to tell Chekov."

Jim groaned dramatically. " _Bones_ ," he said, putting his head in his hands. Then he lifted his head and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Bones, I'm not mad. They would've found out sooner or later." Turning to Uhura, he asked, "How are you and Christine doing, anyways?"

A dreamy expression crossed Uhura's face, and she beamed. "We're doing wonderful, Captain. We're planning to go see the arboretum together next shore leave." Jim rested his chin in his hand. "That sounds lovely," Jim sighed. "Spock and I went there once, a few months ago. We might go again."

"Are you planning on proposing there?" Uhura asked.

"That's the thing. He's expecting me to do it during next shore leave, but I wanted to surprise him."

Uhura laughed. "If you do it on the bridge, I'll record it for you." She raised her eyebrows.

"Same goes for you and Christine," Jim said, smiling. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you know any good places to buy a ring? Your jewelry is always stunning and I was wondering where you got it."

"Oh, thank you, Jim. Well, some of them were gifted to me, and they've come from so many different planets. But there _is_ a nice mine on Adamas II that you could buy a ring from. I'm sure something there will suit you."

Jim grinned. "Aren't we going there for a diplomatic mission next week? Something about trade?"

"I believe so, Captain," Uhura replied. Jim sighed. "I just hope I get the chance to sneak off without Spock there."

"Good luck with that," remarked Bones. "He's always following you around."

Kirk sighed. "We'll just have to see. Now, who wants to play poker?"

* * *

_a week later_

When the landing party had beamed down to Adamas II, they hadn't expected to be shot at.

Evidently, they'd made a cultural mistake. After some chaos and a scuffle, Kirk figured out that some crew members were wearing red, which was a sign of aggression to the Adamasians. Thankfully, no one was hurt, and it could easily be smoothed over with a few meetings and parties, but it had left Kirk feeling guilty. ~~very little free time to go shopping. He hadn't gotten the chance to buy a ring for Spock before leaving orbit.~~

Spock had stopped by. 'evidently little rusty, huh, could've killed someone, cant' 'you cannot be expected to remember eeeverything, regrt not logical'

but he also hadn't bought a ring. time = no

Jim was in his bed lamenting this when a buzzer sounded outside his door. "Hello?" he called out.

Scotty's voice replied. "Aye, it's Scotty."

"Oh. Come on in." The door slid open and Scotty stepped inside, holding a small box. Jim heaved himself out of bed. "What's that?"

Scotty shifted a little. "I, ah, heard about your _predicament_ back on Adamas II."

"The fight?" Kirk asked, furrowing his brows.

"No. That you couldn't go ring shopping for Mister Spock."

Jim sighed. "Oh, that. What about it?"

"I heard about it from Mr. Chekov, and I thought, 'Well, we've got a little scrap metal downstairs, an' it wouldn't be any trouble to melt it down, an' the Captain needs a ring.' So, here we are," Scotty said, and opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band. "It's plain, but I figured it'd tide you over 'till you can get a real one. I gave 'er my best guess on the size--"

Jim had surged forward and hugged Scotty tightly, cutting him off. They stayed there for a moment before Jim pulled back, tears threatening to well up. "I can't thank you enough, Scotty. I . . . That was very thoughtful of you. I think I owe you one," he chuckled.

"There's no owing here, Captain. We're friends, aren't we?" Scotty shrugged.

Kirk raised a finger and wagged it, smiling. "Don't get soft on me! I'm still your boss. And you're invited to the wedding, by the way."

"Well, of course." Scotty paused. "Well, I must be going, but have a good night, Captain." He handed Jim the box gingerly.

Jim laughed. "You too, Scotty. And thanks again." The door hissed shut as Scotty stepped out. Kirk lay back down, replaying the scene in his head with a smile. _Bless you, Mr. Scott. Always saving the day at the last minute._ He rolled over in bed and was curled up when a thought occurred to him: _Wait,_ Chekov _told him that?_ But then, his next thoughts became fuzzy as he drifted asleep.

* * *

_a day later_

It was a relatively slow day on the bridge. The ship was on course for Lyra III, and Kirk was reading through etiquette for the particular region they'd be beaming down to. He set it down and heaved a sigh. "I've read this about five times now and I think I could recite it in my sleep. Please, someone tell me anything that isn't about how to greet the Kovornese."

He'd half expected Spock to tell him about the region's agricultural statistics, or for Sulu to talk about the fungi he'd found last shore leave. Instead, Chekov jumped in.

"You know, Keptin, vhen the daughter of a Russian noblewoman vould get engaged, they vould host a _feast._ Are you planning on doing zat, Keptin?"

Kirk blinked, looking around the room. raised his eyebrows. "Now, who said I was getting married?"

Chekov coughed, avoiding eye constant. Then he looked up, wide-eyed, and smiled."I haff my sources, Keptin," he said primly.

"Alright, then." Jim glared at him halfheartedly. "I guess I'll know who to blame when half my crew starts whispering."

Chekov shrugged innocently and turned back to his PADD.

~~ _**some scene?????? filler??? bones hyping jim up?????????** _ ~~

Bones let go of the turbolift handle.

"Oh," Jim sighed with relief. "Thanks, Bones."

"It's no trouble at all, Jim."

"I have another favor to ask of you, if that's okay." Jim took a deep breath. "You've proposed to someone before. Do you have any advice on how to not mess it up?"

Bones furrowed his brows. "Not really, Jim. All you have to do is speak from your heart. You're the best person to consult on this because you're one who knows him the best. I may be one of his friends, whether he admits that or not, but you two are inseparable even in the face of danger."

Jim smiled softly. "Thanks, Bones," he murmured. "Always knew you were a romantic at heart."

Bones scoffed and smirked. "As Spock would say, there's no need to be insulting."

~~ _**cmon jim mentally prepare yourself** _ ~~

Jim stepped of of the turbolift, heading to his seat. As he passed by Uhura's station, he passed her a note saying, " _I'm gonna propose. Get your tricorder out and wish me luck._ " He sat down as Uhura let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny, Lieutenant?" Jim said with a knowing smile.

She returned it. "Not at all, Captain," she replied, and reached for her tricorder.

Jim took a deep breath. This was it. "Mr. Spock, the other day I received a message from my mother, but it seems to be encoded and I can't figure it out. Would you mind telling me what it says?" He handed Spock his PADD.

Spock tilted his head. "I do not mean to disobey your order, Captain, but Lieutenant Uhura is our chief communications officer. I believe that she would be able to transcribe this message much more efficiently than I could."

Jim sighed. "She's busy. Could you it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, and he dutifully turned around, PADD in hand. Meanwhile, Jim stood and quietly knelt a few feet away from Spock. He pulled out the box with the ring inside and opened it carefully. Then he waited and grinned as Spock scanned the message, unaware. Bones pressed his lips together in an effort to not laugh, and Sulu and Chekov turned around, having caught wind of what was going on.

Obliviously, Spock muttered, "It seems to be written in Federation Standard, converted to ASCII code, then hexadecimal. If you would allow me one moment, Captain." Sulu raised both of his eyebrows, mouthing " _Get on with it!"_ while Chekov giggled silently.

Spock said slowly, "It appears to say: Would... you... marry--"

Then, he stopped abruptly, dropping the PADD with a clatter.. He whipped his head around, confused and mouth agape, and saw Jim.

Jim beamed at him, ring in hand, as they looked at Spock expectantly. Bones raised his eyebrows as Jim laughed a little. "I, ah, had a whole speech planned out. I... kind of forget it now. But that's okay."

"Spock, you once said being a starship captain was my first, best destiny- if that's true, then yours is to be by my side. I need you. I belong with me. And if you're willing to be mine, I'll be yours. Always and forever." Jim SJHDJKFHFDKJDFJK. "How's that for a vow?" Then he paused. "Spock?"

Spock looked as if he was about to faint. His face was pale and he had a shaky hand over his mouth, and he was looking at Jim with something unidentifiable on his face. (CHANGE WORD FACE)

Jim was worried. "Did I do something wrong, Spock?"

Then Spock smiled shyly, and Jim thought, _Oh._ Spock shakiily stood up and walked over to Jim, collapsing right next to him. He took his hand. 

"Yes," he whispered. "Of course."

And that's when Jim started crying.

He doesn't remember much after that, but he does remember the whole bridge crew broke down. And-- somewhere in the middle of that chaos, he managed to slip the ring on Spock's finger. And he kissed him at some point. But it didn't matter, because Uhura got it all on video.

And well, now he's engaged.

* * *

_some time later._

"You two brought the house down. It was a pretty _emotional_ scene, wouldn't you say, Spock?" Bones teased.

Spock rolled his eyes in reply, but he was still faintly smiling. He squeezed Jim's fingers.

_ ~~**random stuff. idk if i'll cut it** ~~ _

~~But when Kirk looked over, his breath caught.~~

~~The light from the stars illuminated Spock's profile, framing him. His eyes shone as he spoke. And Kirk was struck with wonder, as if he'd just seen the moon.~~

~~There had been a comfortable silence between the two before Jim spoke. "Can I tell you something?" "i apologize in advance for ebing~~

~~Spock looked at him. "By all means, Captain."~~

~~Jim took a deep breath and faced Spock. "You know, I met so many good things here. On this ship, my first love. I found the stars, too, and a family in the crew." And then Jim smiled. "But I think the greatest love I found was you, Spock.~~

~~Back when this mission started, I was scared. Scared of being responsible for crewmen dying. Scared of never coming home. But then, I fell in love: with the stars, with this ship, with my crew. And now you. I'm so glad I met you."~~

~~Then Jim shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry for being sappy. That was . . . illogical of me."~~

~~Spock held his gaze for a while before he opened his mouth. "You are aware that I often do not belong. On Vulcan, or even on the ship. However, I have found that I belong most when I am with _you_. I have been searching for a home for all my life, and I have found it here, by your side."~~

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all made it this far, thank you so much! i really hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos to tardigradeschool for the idea of having scotty make their rings (go check out their fic: the warp and weft of your being!) :)


End file.
